


Carnal Desire or Gratuitous Love

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Sam get's mad at Balthazar and wall sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnal Desire or Gratuitous Love

Sam was _livid._

Ok, so maybe, just maybe he had let his feelings run wild instead of keeping them locked tight, as he should have done but never managed to do. Maybe he spent a little bit too much time with the sarcastic angel and began to _like_ him.

Maybe, just maybe, sleeping with him wasn’t the smartest thing to do.

And maybe feeling jealous wasn’t the right course of action.

Damn it all if he wasn’t jealous anyways.

            Balthazar was heaven’s whore, everyone in the garrison and on Earth knew it, but Sam didn’t think about it. He tried his best to imagine that he changed the angel a little bit. That the angel felt just as strongly as Sam did when it came to _them._

            That idea flew instantly out the door when Sam found Balthazar, panting and rubbing himself against the blonde bar maid they had been served by only hours before. They were in the damn bathroom, because he didn’t have the decency to find a bed, table, or hell, a chair, to get his business over with.

            Sam walked the 3 miles to the motel room. By the time he got there Balthazar was waiting patiently on Sam’s bed, cleaned up and ready for round two.

            Asshole.

            Sam ignored him and went to the small table near the window and began taking off his shoes. Balthazar, always the chatty type, began talking without invitation.

            “Listen Sam, I don’t know what has your hair in a twist,” he said, smirking, “I was just helping the poor girl, had her knickers very wet and of course I couldn’t let her walk around with that problem-“

            “Shut up,” Sam said gruffly. That shut Balthazar up for a moment.

            “ _Anyways,_ “ he continued, “I don’t see why you’re so angry. I mean really, monogamy was never my-“

            Sam stood up and grabbed Balthazar by the shirt and threw him against the nearby wall. He kissed him roughly, lips that had just kissed _her_ , and looked at him menacingly.

            “Talk again and I swear this will be the last time I even look at you.” Sam said.

            That shut him up well enough.

            Sam began biting Balthazar’s lips and them moved down to his neck. He bit it harshly and started removing Balt’s pants ignoring the fevered moans of the angel beneath him.

            Sam removed Balthazar’s shirt and watched him.

            “What you’re just going to stare at me or are you going to fu-“ Balthazar began before Sam smacked his ass.

            “What did I say about talking?” Sam said.

            “Kinky,” Balt said with a wink before getting smacked again.

            “Careful Sam, I’ll be red before you-“ Balthazar stopped short as Sam grabbed his shoulder’s and roughly turned him around and pushed him against the wall.

            “You just never learn do you?” Sam asked. Removing his shirt. He held Balt against the wall with one arm as he shook free from his pants and kicked them to the side.

He rubbed his cock against Balt’s ass, letting him feel how hard it was, how wet it was.

            “This is not going to be _sweet._ ” Sam said, practically spitting out the word.

            Balthazar stayed silent. Sam ran his tongue along Balthazar’s back making his way towards Balthazar’s ass and biting it. He stood up, rubbing himself against Balthazar’s ass and running his nails along Balt’s hips as he began to increase his pace.

            “You, dirty. Little. _Whore_.” Sam said grabbing his cock and putting it all the way in.

Balthazar gasped, using whatever angel power’s he had to make the entrance smoother even though it didn’t really make a difference. Sam was just too fucking big.

            He fucked Balthazar into the wall, biting his shoulder blades _hard_.

            “Fuck…Sam!” Balthazar said when Sam grasped his cock, making quick motions with his fist.

            “Who do you belong to?” Sam asked. Slowing his rhythm pumping in and out steadily.

            “Really? Hardly the time to-fuck!”

            “I said, who do you belong too?”

            “Sam, don’t be so- damnit!”

            “Do I have to ask again?” Without mercy Sam went all the way.

            “Fuck-you, alright! You!”

            Sam smirked to himself and continued. Matching every movement.

            “No more barmaids?” Sam asked, pumping faster and harder, he was sweating now, and about to release.

            “No, Sam…just yours!” Balthazar moaned and that was all it took. Sam spilled himself in him and could feel Balthazar do the same. He slowed his pace and leaned his head against the smaller man’s shoulder’s a he shuddered.

            They were silent for a few moments before Sam removed himself and turned Balthazar around.

He stared at the angel, still pissed as hell.

Balthazar quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

“Were you really jealous?” Balthazar asked.

Sam just continued to stare.

“Listen, I know you don’t care for me as much as I care for you-“ Sam began. Balthazar grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. This time it was slow, calculated and…nice.

“What was that for?” Sam asked. Balthazar just shrugged and walked towards the bathroom, looking over his shoulder in a way that meant _you better follow._

Sam couldn’t tell if the kiss was a declaration or not, but in the end it didn’t really matter. You can’t change an angel’s wings after all.

Yet, as Balthazar kissed Sam, with beads of water trickling down his head, Sam began to wonder.

Maybe you can.

 


End file.
